Bonus Chapter: Le Plaisir C'est la Douleur
by ladiesofthelabyrinth
Summary: Q here. L told me that I should publish this because I made her post *her* smutty chapter. So here's my smut without plot. When Sarah tells Jareth she wants to explore new boundaries in bed, Jareth is more than happy to assist.


He could feel that she was eager despite her initial apprehensiveness; he couldn't blame her.

He had promised her an experience of pleasure unlike any other, which naturally meant that even though she had an excellent basis for comparison - _himself, _to be precise - she couldn't conceive of what they were about to do. And it was with that knowledge of her inexperience that he played with her now with more patience than he normally would have displayed, hands drifting up and down her spine as she stood facing their bed, pressing kisses to her back and shoulders, reaching in front of her to trace patterns on her thighs, and every so often, using his fingernails to stroke her until she shivered beneath him.

He leaned over her body, his bare chest to her back, and moved her hair from her neck. Brushing a languid, soft kiss on her shoulder, he murmured, "Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"No, sweetling. Are you sure or are you not? While I am… beyond excited that you've even considered this, it is your decision: you have to be sure of it," he said, now allowing his breath to ghost over the shell of her ear.

She took in a deep breath. "You won't hurt me."

"Never," he promised.

"Then I'm sure," she answered after only the slightest heartbeat of consideration.

"Perfect," he whispered, hand sliding up her spine to cup the back of her head. With the slightest bit of pressure, he eased her forwards onto the mattress. He permitted himself a leisurely perusal of her body, prostrate as it was before him. His Sarah, curious and trusting - his precious thing…

When she'd broached the subject, he'd been stunned beyond speech, but he really ought to have known better. While curiosity may have killed the cat, more often than not, it got Sarah in far more trouble than that. She was so inexperienced when she'd arrived, knew so little - _still _knew so little - but he'd been more than happy to teach her.

Actually, "happy" be damned: he was eager to assist with _this _particular curiosity.

Since she'd returned, he'd spent hours upon hours wringing every ounce of pleasure from her body. Suggesting new positions, ways for her to take him more deeply, and still she'd begged for more. Harder. Faster. He'd been rough with her - held her down while he took of her body, and still she'd wanted more. Nights of slow exploration, his tongue mapping her body, while she squirmed beneath his lips.

She'd gotten bold one night, waiting for him to return to their chambers after as counsel meeting, and had sunk to her knees before him as soon as he'd shut the door. She'd used her mouth and tongue to make _him _beg, his hand in her hair, urging her on, directing her, showing her what he wanted, and when he'd finally found his release on her tongue, she'd looked up at him as she swallowed; it had been almost too much to take. He'd fucked her right against the door that night.

So when she approached him with this new boundary to push, it's wasn't completely out of character. Surprising, but not out of character. Sarah was always trying to figure out a puzzle, and this was a new piece to place.

Jareth grazed his hands across her hips before gripping them tightly, tugging her back against him, encouraging her body to acclimate to the way his naked hips pressed against her softly curved rear, so that she could feel the length of him, the hardness...what she did to his body.

"Remember what you promised me," he said, positioning his rod in place against her ass. Over the past week, he had spent a considerable amount of time and attention on her with his tongue and fingers, as well as a few _aides de plaisir _of both tangible and magical varieties, preparing her, getting her used to the sensations, the feeling of being penetrated this way. Had asked over and over if she was sure of her decision.

Had given her every opportunity to change her mind, even as he had aroused and prepared her body today for this moment. She had not given him any answer but "yes." Now, the warm scent of cinnamon filled the air: an organic blend recommended by the best of courtesans to ease the way. It filled his nostrils as he looked down at her, his hard cock shining with a liberal coating of the viscous balm. The impatient fellow nudged against its target like an arrow to a bull's eye.

"You must tell me if I'm hurting you - I'll have no way of knowing otherwise. If you tell me to stop, I will stop. Do you understand, Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Say you understand, Sarah."

"I understand."

"You understand what?"

"I understand that you will stop if I say stop, and that I am to tell you if I'm in pain."

"Good girl," he purred. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. "I'm ready."

Jareth grabbed grasped his length, one hand still on her hip, and pushed up against her, her slickened body opening slowly to the insistant pressure. She immediately squirmed in response to the foreign feeling, but Jareth's hand slid down further and splayed across her stomach.

"Sarah…?" he asked, a question and warning in his voice.

"I'm fine, Jareth," she whispered, eyes shut. "Keep going."

"As you wish," he said as he pushed in just a little bit further. She gasped, fists gripping the sheets. He traced his hand up and down her spine, lightly, assuring her again. "Relax, precious," he whispered, and her hands opened, again flat against the sheets as he pushed a little more. "Just like we've practiced."

And then a little more.

And then a little more.

She gasped loudly when the head of his cock entered her completely and it was then that her hands fisted in the sheets again, white knuckled.

"Stop," she'd said, panting. "Please stop moving." Jareth went stone-still, barely even breathing as he waited for his next command.

"Of course," he answered, eyeing her warily. He tried not to think about the tightness gripping him, about the taboo feelings mortals still had about this act, and how he loved defying it. How beautiful Sarah looked beneath him, cheek flat on the sheets as she took her time to adjust to the size of him. How beautiful she was, confident that he'd never do anything to hurt her, completely entrusting him with control over her body. It wouldn't have been the first time she had trusted him like this, but this was different.

It was a moment before Sarah sucked in a breath and moved back against him marginally, sliding easily. Jareth hissed in a breath, and his fingers gripped her hips tight. He leaned over her, palms flat on the bed so that he could pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses again. "Slowly, precious thing," he whispered. "I'll have no reservations about fucking you properly in the future, but tonight, we go slow," he breathed against her cheek. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered on a barely-audible whisper. "Slow." He moved his hips forward again, pushing inside her further.

Sarah's cheekbones were flushed with arousal; Jareth smiled against her neck. "How does it feel, Sarah?" he purred. "Are you delightfully full? Has that warm feeling worked its way into your bones as I push deeper?"

Again, he pressed his hips closer to her and she rewarded him with a tiny moan. "Ah," he observed with a chuckle. "So you _do _enjoy it. Don't you, my sweetling?" He moved forward again, just a fraction of an inch, watching her body absorb him. Sarah sucked in a breath. "I asked you a question, lovely. Do you _like _the way this feels?"

"Yes," she breathed, eyes clenched shut. Apparently Sarah was only able to answer in monosyllabic words like this. He filed away that knowledge for the future.

"You're doing so beautifully, pet," he crooned. "I know what you are feeling intimately. The apprehension," - he pushed forward again, sliding a little deeper - "and the initial shock when the head of a cock enters your arse for the first time."

She pulsed around him even as her eyes shot open. Normally Jareth was a little more suave in his bedroom diction, but sometimes a little crudity was called for. And this earthy, sensual, delicious act certainly called for it.

Again, forwards, agonizingly slow. "And then the moment when the pleasure-pain becomes more pleasure than pain. The instinct to move quickly, when the desire to be filled completely urges you to take it all." He nipped at her shoulder. "But we mustn't go too quickly, love. I'd hate to scare you off of this decadence, so you'll simply have to indulge me and bear the feeling of me entering into you oh-so torturously _slowly_."

Sarah shuddered beneath him, her fingers spasming on their bedsheets, and Jareth's smile grew larger. "Relax, beautiful. No need to rush," he purred. "Can you imagine, precious thing, what it will feel like when I'm completely inside you?"

"Uhm…."

He moved forward again, so slowly that even he barely felt it. He laced his fingers in hers, teeth biting down on her ear. "A part of me envies you. I could never really resist the feeling of the weight of another over top of me, easing into my body. Pushing until -" he finished moving forward, his hips coming right up against her bottom as Sarah grunted, " - until he was completely sheathed inside me."

His body covered hers, connected from thigh to shoulder, but he kept most of his weight off her as she panted heavily under him. "Well done, Precious," he breathed. "Taking all of me inside you. That is no small accomplishment. Take a moment. _Feel _me." When she tightened around him experimentally, he grinned.

He drifted one hand up her leg and easily found her clitoris, fingers stroking in the rhythm he knew she liked as he began to withdraw. Sarah let out a ragged exhale and moaned while he slid out of her, almost at the same agonizing pace with which he had begun. He kept stroking her until he was almost completely removed, then again stilled to allow her to adjust.

When he slipped two fingers inside of her silken sex, Sarah's back arched, allowing him better access to push forward again - this time, just a bit faster. Sarah pushed against him again, and he went still again.

"Ah-ah - we said slowly, Sarah," he whispered, nipping her shoulder again.

"_You _said slowly. I didn't," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to move backwards against him again; he pulled his hips away.

"Semantics, Sarah," he chided. "Right words can have unexpected repercussions when playing games with the fae. Very well: _I_ will take _my_ time tonight. You have no patience. You rush into everything, lovely - even to your own detriment. As you are well aware, I am inclined to indulge you and allow you because I love you. Such a fiery little hellcat," he crooned, stroking a finger along her quivering spine to where they were barely joined. "It is what makes you _you. _But I will not acquiesce tonight. Tonight," he continued, sinking to the hilt inside her and grinding his hips into her soft buttocks until she squirmed, "Tonight we move at _my pace._ After all, you're not the only one enjoying themselves."

He allowed his pace to quicken marginally when Sarah finally whined in frustration. He chuckled and lifted himself from over her, hands on her hips as he guided her body back against his.

"Relax, precious, and let me pleasure you. Open to me. Enjoy me. It's not every woman who gets to have a king in her arse, especially one who knows what he's about. Still now, love, and savor this." At his words, her entire body yielded, an unfurling of tension. Her display of submission and expression of startled delight as he set a steady rhythm sent a tendril of fire through his groin. When her feet rose onto their toes in unconscious ecstasy, Jareth's movements became less meticulous and fell into a more decisive pace. He leaned over her again to croon in her ear.

"I absolutely love being fucked this way, precious thing. Love that delicious ache that settles over you after a lover has spilled himself inside you, after you both have taken from each other until there is nothing left to give. The weight of them against your back as you both search for breath, even before he's removed himself from your body."

He swept his fingers from her clit to her sex, and was astonished despite himself at the wealth of her dew he found. He rubbed it all over her firm, erect clit as a reward; her resulting keen was a now-familiar herald of impending orgasm. A sharper buck forward of his hips - damn it, he was close already, too. Time, then, to make good on his promises.

"You've come for me… three times this evening," he mused, his voice mild and casual despite the sweat glistening on his skin as the wave of pleasure rose tighter in him. "Am I correct?"

It was a moment before she found her voice. "Four," she ground out.

"Four?" he asked with a chuckle. "It seems I have been rather generous this evening." He sucked in a breath as he bucked forward against her again. He was panting himself, now, his grip on her hips almost bruising. "If you would allow me the same," he whispered breathlessly against her ear.

Sarah choked, an incoherent noise from the back of her throat - something that _sounded _like yes. She was gasping, soaked in sweat, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Suddenly, her body tensed - it _rippled _around him, pulsing tightly around his cock. Her scream of pleasure was locked in her throat, but there was no denying the flush of orgasm that suffused her face and disappeared down her neck and out of sight.

He forced himself to a halt until she had sucked in another inhale. Her eyes were glassy, but her body still pulsed around him.

"O-ho. Five, it seems. By your leave, then, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Barely waiting for her nod, Jareth pulled her back against him as he pushed forward on last time, finding his breaking point, pleasure shooting up his spine like fine champagne as he emptied himself inside her body.

But he was not yet done.

He removed himself from her and used his leverage to flip her over on her back. He quickly settled between her thighs, positioning her legs over his shoulders and used his tongue and fingers in her sopping-wet sex to bring her to climax on final time.

When he was finished, he rested his head on her stomach. Sarah's fingers stroked through his sweat-damp hair as his body rose and fell with her breath. Even kneeling before her, his legs trembled.

He finally found the strength to move again, kissing up her body and planting the last on her mouth before falling on his back beside her. He summoned a washcloth, laid on his bedside table before they began, and cleaned the remainders of their tupping from their bodies. The scent of cinnamon filled the evening air.

"I trust that...fulfilled your request?" he asked, licking the salt of her sweat from her shoulder. "No discomfort or deflated realities?"

"Nope," she agreed. "You moved the stars, all right."

As he tucked her into his side, he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Goblin King?" Sarah demanded, though the words came out upon a sated sigh rather than the intimidating dare he was reasonably sure she'd intended.

"If this is what 'living up to your expectations' entails, I shall live a very long, _very _happy life despite the exhaustion."

"Shut up," she yawned at him, before snuggling into his chest and drifting off to thoroughly satisfied sleep.


End file.
